


scenarios

by snowandfire



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, dadkoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfire/pseuds/snowandfire
Summary: bato imagines what hakoda might say or do, when he finally tells him of his love
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136
Collections: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020





	scenarios

Bato wonders what Hakoda might say back when he finally says it. 

There are a few distinct scenarios in his mind. 

The first scenario is completely ridiculous. It involves Hakoda being in full on dad-mode. And him being oblivious to the extreme (which to be fair, he probably is). 

"Hakoda, I'm in love with you." is what Bato might say. It would be true. It's always been true. Like the sky is blue and water is wet. 

"Hi 'I'm in love with you', I'm Dad." Hakoda would reply, completely on auto-pilot.

Bato would have to brush it off as a joke. And never bring it up again. And by the time Hakoda thought about what had really been said they wouldn't really be in the right space to talk about it. Not then or not ever. 

Bato hates this scenario. 

The second possible scenario is that nothing would happen at all. On the off chance that Bato is wrong about his best friend being this  _ oblivious _ to the lifelong pining and the yearny looks and everything Bato has been for the past 25 years, maybe Hakoda's always known. And this changes nothing. 

This scenario is more or less okay to Bato. Since he gets to keep being friends and basically family. They could move past the awkwardness, if there is any. And things would be fine. 

The third scenario. The one Bato fears more than anything. Is Hakoda reacting badly. Not with anger or frustration. Because he isn't like that. He wouldn't do that. That's why Bato loves him in the first place. Why Bato would give his life for him. He's unfailingly kind. No. Hakoda reacting badly would just be the guilt he might feel. If he even comes closely to feeling it back. 

He owes something to his kids. To Kya, may she rest in peace. Feelings, if they're there, might be unwelcome and confusing. Bato doesn't want to hurt him. He doesn't want to rock the boat that he's spent years trying to steady. 

He imagines how he might say it too. Maybe in the car. After they've dropped off Katara and Sokka. Maybe at the house on the porch one night--Bato practically lives in the spare bedroom now. And does overnights more often than not. 

In an ideal world they'd have just got done reminiscing about some old memory. The laughter filling them up all warm from the inside. Then it would be easy to do it. Bato can be brave. He was in a war after all, he has a soldier's courage. He could look Hakoda in the eyes. And tell him. A prepared speech he's rehearsed in his head. Specifically for this. 

_ "Meeting you changed my life. I always knew that. But after a few years something changed. You became more to me. You always have been, since then...I love you. I've loved you all these years and I love you now. I can't imagine a day when I won't." _

So he's ready. He's ready to do it. Prepared for any scenario. They're on the porch at night. Crickets chirp in the distance. It's just the two of them outside. The kids are inside watching tv. They've just finished swapping old school stories and the moment's right. 

Hakoda looks all golden and wonderful in the warm porchlight. The shadows across his face make him look sharper and younger, like he did just before Bato's one sided love affair began. He should do it now. Before the moment slips away. 

"Bato. I have to tell you something." 

"Well go ahead." 

_ What???? _

"I love you." Hakoda says it quite plainly, "I mean, I'm in love with you. I thought I should tell you. I don't expect--"

This was not on the scenario list. This was something Bato never expected.

Neither is the warmth and sweetness of the kiss after. The two and half hour walk in their neighborhood. Which ends with the soft downpour of rain forcing them back in. 

It’s Sokka who’s waiting for them at the door, smirking, “Do you two kids have any idea what time it is?”

Katara peeks out from behind him, she’s smiling too, “Sokka and I have been worried sick!”

“Shall we?” Bato gestures to the door, but he’s not only talking about going inside. He’s talking about now. And tomorrow. And the rest of their lives. 

“We shall.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is really short! but i wanted to contribute something to fleet week, and here it is :)  
> come talk to me at @itszukkatime on tumblr if you want  
> or leave me a line here if you liked this


End file.
